


The Twins

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Crossdressing, F/M, Gloryhole, Incest, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: Luke comes home from college to find his younger brother and sister, twins, have grown closer than ever. Luke feels left out and confused. He'd always been attracted to to his siter Kim, but now Danny is looking more like his twin sister every day, and Luke is sure that something unusual is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

I knocked on the twin’s bedroom door. 

My sister called out. “Just a sec…” I could hear her moving in the room. I could also hear another sound, a soft whimpering. Or moaning? Was that my brother?

She opened the door, just a few inches. I could see most of her face, her dark hair falling over one eye. Her shoulder was bare except for the thin strap of her tank top, but the rest of her body was out of sight.

“Yeah, Luke? What?”

“Do you and Danny want to hang out?” I could still hear the soft moaning coming through the door, from the left side of the room. The bed. “We could… we could watch some Netflix or…”

“We’re kind of busy, Luke. Okay? Just because you’re back home doesn’t mean we have time to hang out. We’ve got our own lives.”

“But what are you two doing in…” She shut the door before I could finish. But I could still hear that soft sound. What the hell were they doing? I went back to my room and closed the door.

It was summer. I had left for college two years ago, but now I was back for the break. When I came home last year Danny and Kim had been so excited to see me, and we had spent the whole summer hanging out and getting into trouble. My younger sibling’s weren’t actually twins, but since they were born less than a year apart and looked so much alike thats what everyone had always called them. They were both short and slender, with dark hair and delicate features they inherited from our Korean mother. I looked a little more like our father. Danny had just graduated from high school, and Kim had graduated the year before. 

Danny and I had shared this bedroom since we were kids, but when I left home for school he had it all to himself. Last summer when I came back for break I had slept in a sleeping bag on the floor and we had spent the nights talking about girls, anime, my life at school and what Danny wanted to do once he graduated. I had missed my little brother this year and been looking forward to that kind of bonding again. But Mom decided that since I was an adult I needed my own room, and the twins could share a room for the summer. I was surprised when Kim didn’t complain, and for the week and a half I’d been home so far they had mostly stayed in their room.

At first I thought they must be angry about having to share a room. They were both over 18 now. But I could hear them laughing and giggling. They were having a good time. And they were never apart! How do you stay that close to your sibling? How do you masturbate with your sibling in the same room? Danny and I had a system when we shared a room; always knock and wait for the “all clear”. But Danny and Kim spent all their time in her room and never seemed to be apart, except for the weekends when Kim worked at the mall.

I was getting jealous and frustrated, and with nothing to do with my summer I spent more and more time wondering what the twins were up to. Sometimes I could hear them listening to music or watching some video on youtube, but more often they were giggling and whispering. But sometimes I could hear something else. I knew what it was immediately. Soft moaning. The slight squeak of bedsprings. The sound of an arm moving with the same motion over and over. I could tell my brother was masturbating. At first I didn’t really think about it at all, but one night, laying in my room scrolling through reddit, I heard those noises and realized that my sister MUST be in the room too. Was she asleep? Did Danny think she just wouldn’t notice? I hadn’t been in their room, so I didn’t know if they had a partition or any kind of privacy, but the thought of my little brother jacking off in the same room as my little sister… 

But it wasn’t just my brother. The walls were thin, and after a few nights I realized that the sounds were slightly different, the moans were Kim, not Danny. 

It was more than a week before I was able to get Danny alone. Kim was at work, and my little brother reluctantly agreed to drive with me to the store. Our parents were gone for the entire summer, so were doing our own grocery shopping. This was the first time I had really spent more than a few minutes with Danny since I had been back, and I hadn’t realized how much he had changed. He had grown his hair out over the summer, and it was now as long as Kim’s. Longer maybe. He wore it in a loose ponytail, with a stray strand falling over his right eye, just like our sister. I realized their glasses were the same too.

“Kim picked out hers, and I thought they looked good, so I asked Mom for the same kind”. 

It was the way he dressed now that really stood out to me. We had always had the same taste, although I guess thats because Danny had to wear all of my old clothes when we were growing up. But now he was dressing more like our sister. Black leggings and boots, and a long sleeved dark top that really seemed like it was meant for a girl. It was all hidden under a dark jacket, and I guess you could call it unisex. Maybe? But it was exactly the kind of outfit Kim wore every day. Well, our sister preferred shorter skirts and crop tops. She had taken a job at a teen clothing store at the mall, and this was the kind of stuff they sold. 

Danny said he liked it. “This is just the kind of stuff kids my age wear, Luke. Everyone dresses like this. I like it. And Kim gets it all for free too. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

And I didn’t want to make it a big deal. My little brother could dress however he wanted, and the truth was he looked good. Too good, really. Out of the corner of my eye he looked alot like some of the girls I hooked up with at school. So did my sister. I shook my head, trying to drive that thought away.

I tried to change the subject. “Is it weird sharing a room with Kim? I feel bad that I’m hogging our old room.”

“Its fine. It's just for the summer.”

“But… what do you guys do? Like, you never leave the room.” 

“We just… just sit around. Texting. We watch videos. You know, we talk…” He trailed off.

“But, don’t you miss having… having privacy? You know… like when you want to… you know?”

“Luke, we have a system. Just like when we shared a room.” He didn’t want to say anymore, but it was hard to imagine what kind of system they had. 

Later at the store I ran into one of my high school friends. We talked about what we had been doing since we graduated, and how different life was.

“Hey, who was that girl you came in with? She’s kind of hot. Did she come with you from school?” For a moment I had no idea who he was talking about. “Do you mean Danny?” I couldn't believe he was talking about my little brother.

“Yeah, the chick with the long black hair. Is that her name? I saw you come in together. Is she your girlfriend? Because if not, she’s really my type.” 

I shook my head. “Danny is… we’re related.” I didn’t know what else to say. Danny was my type too.

I didn’t say anything on the way home, and as soon as we were in the door Danny disappeared back into Kim’s room. I could hear him masturbating off and on for the rest of the day.

That night I laid in my bed and tried not to listen. I put on headphones and watched porn instead, but that wasn’t what had gotten me hard. The next day I decided I needed to see what was going on in Kim’s room. 

One of my siblings was in the shower when I woke up, but I wasn’t sure which one. I knocked on the bedroom door, but no one answered. It was unlocked, and I slowly pushed it open. 

“Kim? Danny? Are you guys up?” But the room was empty. It wasn’t exactly a mess, but you could tell two people had been sharing it. Clothes were laying in piles everywhere, and cans of diet Coke and Rockstar sat on every surface. I had never seen either drink in the kitchen, so I wondered where they came from until I saw the little mini fridge in the corner. Where had that come from? 

There didn’t seem to be different piles for Kim’s clothes and Danny’s clothes, and honestly I couldn’t tell the difference. I wondered if they could? Were they just sharing clothes? I wondered if Danny was gay. Or maybe trans? Or non-binary? I wished he would tell me. I felt left out, like I wasn’t their older brother anymore.

Kim’s laptop was laying on a beanbag chair, and Danny’s laptop was on the bed. It was the same princess canopy bed that Kim had gotten for Christmas when she was 10, the kind with semi-transparent curtains that could be tied up at the bed posts. I blinked and did a double take at the fat dildo sitting on the bed near the pillow. 

“Jesus, Kim! At least put your toys away when you’re sharing your room!” It looked like it was nearly 10 inches long, and glistened in the light. Recently used, I bet. 

I slipped out of the room before I got caught. It was only as I stepped into the kitchen that I realized there hadn’t been any sign of a sleeping bag. Where was Danny sleeping?

Later that day I made a discovery while I was taking out the garbage. There were a bunch of diet Coke cans in the garbage can. Mom’s a recycling nut, so I knew she’d be pissed if we threw them away. After I pulled them out and tossed them into the recycling bin I noticed what looked like one of those little medical waste disposal plastic boxes buried deep in the trash, like the kind you use to throw away needles. I dug it out, and saw thats exactly what it was. My dorm roommate was diabetic, so I had seen these a bunch of times. Was Mom or Dad diabetic now? They hadn’t mentioned it. I carefully opened it up and saw that it was full of used syringes. I wasn’t sure what diabetes needles looked like, but this looked different. More like drugs. What the hell was going on?

I took a photo with my phone and buried the box back in the trash. Were Kim and Danny using drugs? Is that why they just hung out in their room all day? I mean, it wasn’t a huge deal. I had tried all kinds of stuff in college. But there had been over 20 needles in that box! What were they taking?

I spent some time in my room trying to google that type of needle, but I didn’t really find out anything at all, and eventually gave up and went to bed. That night I could hear both of the twins masturbating, one after the other. There was no privacy in their room, and only one bed. Did they sleep together. That wasn’t that weird. Except I knew they must be watching each other masturbate. I imagined Danny stroking himself while Kim watched, and then Kim doing the same. I was so hard. I had been watching porn and getting myself off a few times a day for the last week, but now I had to admit that what was turning me on so much was the thought of my little brother and sister getting off to each other. Watching each other pleasure themselves. They really were just my type. I had never really thought about it before, but my last few girlfriends had been slim girls with long black hair and glasses. Kim fit that description, with nice breasts and a round ass. Danny wasn’t a girl though, but…. But it was easy to imagine he was. He was nearly as pretty as his sister, and when he wore her clothes (and I was convinced now that he did) he really did look like a girl. God, my little brother really did look like a girl. A sexy girl. My type of girl Jesus!

I came hard, and laid in bed in the dark listening to the twins for another hour before I finally fell asleep.

The next day I decided I really needed to get out of the house for awhile. I had started out feeling frustrated and lonely that my siblings didn’t want to spend any time with me, but now that had turned sexual, and I was beginning to feel pretty weird about the whole thing. My friend Alex was working at a summer camp and had told me that I could pick up some work as a cook if I wanted. I decided to get away for a few weeks.Surprisingly, Kim and Danny acted disappointed when I told them I was going. Kim almost acted like I had spoiled her plans.

“But Luke, with Mom and Dad gone this is the perfect chance for us to really hang out and bond! I mean, we’re all adults now!” I should have read way more into that, but I was still upset that the twins had been ignoring me for the last two weeks. 

That night we ordered pizza and drank a bottle of Dad’s scotch while we watched movies on Netflix. For the first time all summer everything seemed normal, and it was almost enough to make me forget all the weirdness from the last week. And if what happened next hadn't happened I might have.

After the second movie ended I got up to use the bathroom. I had been sitting between Kim and Danny on the couch, and both of them had been practically laying on me. We had watched tv like that when we were kids, and it wasn’t sexual at all, but my cock was hard, and I had to resist the urge to jack off in the bathroom.

I came back to the family room a few minutes later, but the lights were off and the twins were gone. Had they gone to bed? It was late, and we had drank a lot. I was a little disappointed, since I was leaving early in the morning and wouldn’t get to say goodby, but I decided to go to bed too. 

I stumbled into my room and onto my bed. I really was more drunk than I thought. Dad has good taste in scotch! I closed my eyes but couldn't get to sleep, and after several minutes I realized I was listening for the sound of the twins masturbating, something I had grown used to over the last few days., Grown to anticipate and enjoy. I heard something else instead, although I couldn’t figure out what it was. Something coming from the closet. I slowly stood up and stepped across the room. The closets in our rooms shared a thin wall. I remembered cutting my hand on some nails dad had pounded through the back of Kim’s closet to hang a coat rack when we were kids. I opened the closet door. Some of Danny’s clothes were still hanging there, and when I pushed them aside I could see those old nails still sticking through the wall. But below them there was something else.

There was a small hole, about waist high, cut into the wall. It was a slightly imperfect circle, and the edges were covered in duct tape. I stared at it, trying to imagine it was anything but a glory hole. There was one just like it in one of the toilets at school, although I’m pretty sure it was a joke and no one ever used it. But this… this was for real. I could see the discolored stains on the closet wall that I knew must be dried cum. Kim had been giving Danny blowjobs.

Everything made more sense now. No wonder they didn’t mind sharing a room. No wonder there was just one bed. No wonder they didn’t have any problem masturbating in front of each other! I stared at the hole, too surprised to move. How long had this been going on? It wasn’t here when I shared the room with Danny, I knew that.

It was easy to image Danny pressed up against the wall, his dick through the shallow hole. It was just as easy for me to imagine Kim on the other side, kneeling with his cock in her mouth. Sucking her own brother’s cock. Sucking it like a slut!

 

I was angry and turned on at the same time. I felt like I had been left out. We were always so close, but they chose each other and not me. I know it isn’t right to want to fuck your little brother and sister, but I was jealous.And I couldn’t get the image out of my head. Kim sucking cock like a slut and Danny enjoying it. Kim swallowing her brother’s cum. Danny cumming in his sister’s mouth. Every night, for who knows how long. My cock throbbed in my underwear as I imagined it!

I was so lost in my imagination I almost didn’t notice the sound. A light scraping. Was… was someone on the other side of the hole? I held my breath, not wanting to move. Not wanting Kim, or Danny, or both of them, to know that I had discovered their secret. What would I say?

I waited, but didn’t hear the sound again. Just as I was about to step away I saw a pale finger slip through the hole. It slowly circled the outside the hole, then slipped back inside. A moment later it appeared again, this time beckoning me. I wasn’t sure what to do, and knew I shouldn’t do anything at all. I should just go to bed. But slowly I extended my hand and put two fingers through the hole.

At first nothing happened, and for a moment I started to wonder if I’d fallen into a trap. Maybe it only looked like a glory hole? Maybe it was something innocent after all, and Kim was baiting me? But before I could finish those thoughts I felt a wet, warm mouth envelop my fingers. Soft lips closed around my digits, sliding back over each knuckle until my wet fingers slid from her mouth. I slowly pulled my hand away, and a moment later the finger appeared again, beckoning. I didn’t hesitate this time. Maybe I would have if I hadn’t been drunk, but at that moment all I wanted was for my sister to suck my cock.

I pulled my dick free and guided it through the hole, pressing my body up against the cool closet wall. Again, for just a second, I wondered if this had been a mistake, but that worry disappeared as I felt her fingers wrap around my shaft and her wet tongue lick at my cock head. Her lips pressed against my tip, then slowly opened as she pushed her mouth forward. The inside of her mouth was wet and hot, and my cock throbbed as she swallowed more and more. This is what I had wanted. I had been so jealous, but I was suddenly able to see that I had always wanted my sister. Her beautiful, lean body. Her sarcastic personality. Her long silky hair. Her sharp eyes, framed by her glasses. I had been infatuated with her for years and hadn’t let myself admit it.

I could hear her sucking, my dick sliding in and out of her mouth with wet slurps. She was an eager cocksucker, taking more and more of my shaft until the tip of my dick was pressing into her throat.I thought of all the girls I had dated, from high school and at college, all the girls I had crushes on, my favorite porn stars and models. They all looked like her. Slim, busty, dark hair, glasses. No wonder I had felt myself growing more and more attracted to Danny. He looked so much like Kim now.

I felt her swallow my cock, slowly taking it deep into her throat until her lips were pressed around its base. Then slowly she pulled back, letting every inch of my throbbing dick slide out of her wet mouth until only the head was between her lips. She let out a low, soft moan before taking my shaft back in her mouth and throat. I was throbbing and on the verge of cumming when a thought invaded my head. 

Did that moan sound like Kim… or Danny?

Was it my little sister giving me a blowjob, or my little brother. Was it Kim sucking my cock like an experienced whore, or Danny? It didn’t matter. As much as I wanted it to be Kim, the thought of Danny on his kneed in the closet, dressed in his sister’s clothes, his long dark hair brushed back out of the way as hea eagerly slobbered and licked at my swollen dick sent me over the edge. I closed my eyes and pressed my hips hard against the closet wall, pushing my dick even further into my siblings throat as I came. I heard a strangled gasp as as steaming hot cum spurted into their their mouth. I couldn’t stop, I was still thrusting my hips against the hole, pushing my dick into their mouth. I diodn’t know if it was Kim or Danny, but I also didn’t care. I just wanted my sibling to swallow my cum. I wanted both of my siblings to swallow my cum! 

After what seemed like minutes the wet mouth on the other side of the hole pulled away, my dick escaping from those soft lips with a wet slurp. I slowly pulled away from the hole, my still drooling cock slick with saliva and smearing cum on the edges of the hole. I stared at the glory hole silently, waiting for some sign of my brother or sister. A sound. Their mouth, or that finger. Anything.

But nothing appeared, and after standing in the closet silently for nearly a half our I finally stumbled into bed, and fell asleep nearly instantly.

I was up and out the door the next morning before the twins woke up. It was a long drive to the camp, and Alex had asked me to stop by his parent’s house and pick up some extra clothes for him on the way. But more than anything I wanted to avoid seeing Kim. Or Danny. I couldn’t face my younger brother and sister knowing that one of them had given me the best blowjob of my life just hours before. 

Camp was a good distraction. The work was easy and the kids were fun, and the staff was mostly young. In between preparing meals and cleaning the kitchen I’d smoke weed with the other cooks, and at night after the kids were in bed we’d drink around the camp’s big central bonfire and smoke even more week. At the end of my first week I made out with a cute blonde who really wasn’t my type at all. But that was on purpose. Now that I knew my type was my sister I was eager to distract myself with someone who was as much her opposite as possible. But we never went further than drunk kissing and groping, and I’d lay in my bunk at night thinking about Kim on her knees, her eager wet mouth wrapped around my dick. Or Danny. I wondered what it would be like to fuck my younger brother. To bend him over the edge of Kim’s princess bed and pull down his girly leggings. Would he be wearing Kim’s panties too? I was sure he would. I’d push those aside and slide my cock up and down the crack between his plump ass cheeks until I found his hole. Slowly I’d ease myself in, until my dick was buried in his butthole. I wondered how different it would be then fucking a girl. Then I’d wonder what it would be like to fuck Kim. Eventually I’d drift off to sleep with cum on my belly and my cock in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed fast, and before I knew it I was home again. I sat in the driveway and stared at the house, unsure what to expect. Mom and Dad were still gone, and there was a full month before I was supposed to return to school. I thought about going back early, but… I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t leave all of this unresolved. My relationship with the twins was so fragile. I was their big brother and wanted to be part of their lives…. But I also knew their secret. I knew that they had a sexual relationship. I knew that they were using drugs of some kind. And I knew that one of them had given me a blowjob.

And I wanted that again. I wanted my sister so bad. Or my brother. Or both. 

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting when I walked into the house. I had been sitting in the driveway for an hour, so I assumed the twins had noticed. But there was no sign of them when I came inside. I brought my bag to my room, then went to the kitchen to make some lunch. There wasn’t much in the fridge, they clearly hadn’t kept up with the shopping while I was gone. I took the last two slices of bread and made a peanut butter sandwich, finishing off the jar. When I went to throw it away I noticed that the garbage can was full of syringes, like the ones i found before. I counted nearly 30 of them, but I didn’t want to dig deeper to see if there were more buried in the trash. Had the twins just been getting high the entire time I was gone? I could hardly blame them, since I had smoked a LOT over the last two weeks. But this looked like hard drugs!

I stood outside their door, unsure if I should knock. I could hear one of the twins moaning on the otherside of the door, but I couldn’t tell if it was Kim or Danny. I took a deep breath and knocked, and almost immediately Kim answered.

“Who is it? Luke, is that you?”

“I’m back. I’m back from work.” I had told them I’d be coming back today, but I guess they didn’t remember.

Kim opened the door. Not just a crack, but nearly half way. Immediately the smell of sex rolled out of the room. It smelled like sweat and cum, and i wondered if they’d locked themselves in for two weeks of non-stop sex. We’re they fucking? I had no idea. I wanted to fuck Kim so badly, but did Danny? 

“Oh, you are back. Well, I hope you had fun. We really need some groceries, you know.” If she was embarrassed to see me, or eager to see me, or had any feelings at all I couldn’t tell. Kim’s head was cocked to the side, hair covering one eye, with the same bored and sarcastic expression on her face that she had adopted after graduating high school, and the same vaguely bored and exasperated tone in her voice too.

I don’t know what I had hoped for. That my little sister would confess that she had sucked my cock, and offer to do it again? That she’d drop to her knees right there in the hall? Instead she acted as disinterested as ever, brushing her long hair away from face. Had it been Danny afterall? Had my little brother sucked me off? Did Kim even know?

“Can I… can I come in?” Even as I said it I heard Danny moan again, and the bed squeak as he moved. There was a wet, slurping sound coming from the left side of the room where the bed sat, out of sight. What was he doing?

“Danny isn’t dressed, Luke. And he’s a little.... busy.” Her lip turned up just a little as she said that, and her eyes locked with mine. Just a hint of a smile.

“I’d really like to come in, Kim. I’m sure Danny…. I don’t think he’d mind.” I didn’t know what was about to happen, but I could feel my cock getting hard in my pants, and I was breathing heavier. Kim seemed excited too. I could see her skin was flush., She was wearing a low cut black top with long sleeves, and her chest above her cleavage had visibly reddened.I looked up into her eyes and watched as her pupils dilated. Her lips trembled. She was turned on too.

Danny moaned again, and for a moment I thought Kim would shut the door. But finally she let out a sigh and I saw her body relax. “Sure, Luke. Come in. We missed you.”

She turned and I followed her into the room. It was an even bigger mess than before, although that wasn’t the first thing I noticed. I could see shopping bags piled in the corner, new clothes and shoes spilling out of them. The closet was open and its contents were pushed aside, the glory hole clearly visible. A cushion under it for kneeling. Kim’s laptop was sitting open on her bean bag chair, a pornhub video paused halfway through on the screen. Had she been watching porn when I knocked? On top of the small refrigerator was an overflowing plastic bin of syringes. Dozens of them.

None of that was what I noticed first. How could it be? As I stepped into the room I immediately looked to my left at the bed. The princess canopy bed had its pink curtains drawn, the semi-transparent fabric obscuring my view. But I could still see my little brother on the bed. His silhouette was still clear through the gauzy pink fabric.

“Danny wanted some privacy. He’s taking a little nap” Kim smiled and sat down on her bean bag, crossing her long legs. She was just wearing a skirt and socks with her low cut top, and I would have been distracted at any other time. But instead I looked back over at my brother. I could see why he’d want privacy, but Danny was definitely not taking a nap.

 

Danny was laying back on a pile of pillows in the middle of the bed. The curtain made it hard to tell if he was dressed, naked or somewhere in between, but I could clearly see his silhouette. I could see the shape of his body, and tell what he was doing. I recognized the up and down motion of his shoulder and arm, the movement of his hips. He was masturbating. He was jacking off. But his other hand was raised, holding something toward his mouth. It wasn’t until he turned his head that I realized my little brother was feeding Kim’s oversized dildo in and out of his mouth. I watched as he sucked and slobbered on the massive rubber cock, wet moans escaping from his tightly packed mouth.

“How was your trip? Did you make a lot of money?” Kim was staring up at me, a devilish grin on her face. “Did you meet any cute girls? Any girls that were…. your type?” I looked down at her. She looked so fucking sexy. She brushed her hair away from her face with one hand as she looked up at me. “I know you have a type.”

“N-no. No one.” I lied. How could I tell her that the girl I made out with was her exact opposite, but only because I was trying not to think of her. My cock was throbbing in my pants.

I heard Danny let out a moan, louder than before. He was on his knees now, face buried in the pile of pillows. He was working the dildo in and out of his ass, gasping each time he pushed it in. I couldn’t make out his face through the curtains, but I could tell how much he was enjoying having that rubber dick stretching his ass. I was trembling now. I wanted to climb on the bed with him. I wanted to see what it would be like to fuck my feminine brother. While my sister watched.

 

“As you can see, danny is pretty tired. We’ve had a lot of fun while you were gone, but now he needs his rest. I do too.”

I looked back at my sister. She had her computer on her lap now, covering the hand that she had slipped down under her skirt. Was she rubbing herself?

“Luke, why don’t you let us rest. You can go to the market and get groceries. Later tonight we can have some fun. Just like old times. I know you’d like that.” She smiled up at me again. I could her arm moving as she rubbed her pussy. She was masturbating right in front of me. Staring right at me. Our eyes were locked.

“We’ll have so much fun. Just like last time.”

I left. I was shaking. I wanted to go into the bathroom and jack off, but instead I went out to the car. When had Kim become like this. So manipulative? So dominant. She had always been sarcastic and sly, and thats one of the things I loved about her as my sister, and found attractive too. But this was different. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew exactly what I wanted. She was teasing me with her body, and with Danny. 

And jesus, what had happened to Danny! How had he changed so much? This wasn’t just dressing in his sisters clothes and masturbating. My brother had been moaning like a slut while drooling all over a fake cock. He had been fucking himself in the ass. The curtain had hidden his face, but I could tell how much he was enjoying it. 

How had it started? How had my little brother and sister ended up like this? How were they so sexy? How were they so perfect? So exactly what I wanted. And they knew it. Kim knew it, at least. Knew that I had been craving her for years, even if I hadn’t known myself. And now she was even hotter. Now she was even sexier. And she had turned Danny into something just as sexy. Or had my little brother done this to himself?

I realized I had my cock in my hand., I was sitting in the car in our driveway stroking myself, fantasizing about my slutty brother and my dominant sister. I forced myself to stop, since I didn’t have anything to clean up with.

I filled up a cart at the grocery store. Bread and lunchmeat. Cheese and crackers. Cans of soup. I had no idea what the twins actually ate. They were both thin. Kim seemed to live on diet Coke, so I bought a case of that. Was Danny drinking the Rockstar? Or were they both? I bought a case of that too, and then a case of beer. I had a feeling I’d be drinking a lot this week. 

The twins were still in their room when I came home. I tried to keep calm. I had no idea what was going to happen tonight. Instead of wondering what Kim was planning I started dinner, putting the rice cooker on and preparing some chicken and vegetables for stir fry, just like Mom would. I wondered how Mom hadn’t noticed all these changes happening to her children. I knew she was busy with work, but how could she not see that something was happening. But there was no way I could ask her, even if she had been here. No matter what happened now, this had to stay a secret.

I was just finishing the stir fry when Kim came into the kitchen. She had obviously just showered. He hair was still wet, and her skin was flush from the heat. 

“Danny is taking a shower.” She said as she reached into the fridge to find a diet Coke. She leaned against the counter and took a sip. She had changed her clothes. A white spaghetti strap top with a low neckline that showed off her cleavage. God, when had her breasts gotten so large? Kim had always been busty for her slim build, but in this top she looked enormous. I wasn’t good at judging breast sizes, but I guessed my little sister was a double D cup. She was certainly larger than girlfriend’s I’d had who claimed to be a D.

Her skirt was new too. Pleated like a school uniform and black with a white stripe. And very short. She would have never been able to wear that at school. I wondered if they let her wear it at her job at the mall? She was wearing thigh high black socks, with white stripes near the top. They left her creamy thighs exposed. Years ago while we were watching an anime where one of the characters wore similar socks I had admitted to my sister that they drove me wild. I guess she remembered.

But if my sister had any plan to seduce me, or flirt with me, or tease me at all, she didn’t let on. Instead she asked me boring questions about college, and told me stories about working in the mall. In a way it's exactly what I had wanted, normal brother and sister chat that I had missed over the last few weeks. The kinds of things we used to talk about. After a few minutes I was relaxed, and I even managed to make Kim laugh with a cheesy joke one of the camp guys had told me. For a few minutes Kim was my little sister again, funny and sarcastic and familiar.

But that all changed the moment we heard the bathroom door open and Danny step out into the hallway. Kim’s expression changed instantly, her friendly smile and wide eyes turning into a sly expression with a sultry grin. Her posture shifted from relaxed to alert. This Kim was obviously sexual, and my cock throbbed in response.

“Why don’t you come join us, Danni? Luke made stir fry, and it smells so good! Just like Mom makes it.” She put an emphasis on the word “mom”, and looked over at me as she said it, as if she wanted to remind me that we were all related. That we were siblings. But it wasn’t a warning. Her expression made it clear. She was excited. We were her brothers, and that's what made it hot for her. 

Danny stepped out from the hall. He was wearing terrycloth bathrobe. Mom had given us all robes for Christmas a few years ago. Danny and I had gotten blue robes, and Kim’s was pink. This one was pink. The robe covered his entire body to the shins, and he pulled it tightly closed, as if he was afraid it would fall open and I would see what he was hiding inside. I wanted to see what he was hiding. The robe’s puffy collar pushed against his chin, and his long black hair framed his face. He looked so much like Kim. He looked beautiful. As my brother stepped closer I realized that he was wearing makeup. It was subtle, and matched Kim’s. He sat down next to our sister, and she slid his glasses across the table to him.Danny slowly brushed his hair back behind his ear, locking eyes with me over the rim’s of his glasses as he slid them into place. He gave me a quick, nervous smile. I could tell he was anxious. But also excited. Kim reached out and took his trembling hand. He looked just like her. Anyone would think they were real twins.

She turned to look at me across the table. “Luke, we want to share something with you.”

I could see she was excited. She was trembling too, but unlike Danny she wasn’t anxious. This was Kim on Christmas morning. About to unwrap a present she’d been waiting for all year.

“Things have been different since you left, Luke. Danny and I missed you, and we started spending more time together…”

I interrupted her. “I know, Kim. I know what you’ve been doing.”

“Shhhhh, big brother. Let me finish.” She looked over at Danny and smiled as she squeezed his hand. He was looking at me, visibly nervous.

“Danny and I are closer now. He missed you in a very certain way, and I helped him understand that. And helping him helped me understand just how I missed you too.”

I didn’t really understand what she meant at all, but she just smiled slyly. She was enjoying the control she had over the moment, and I could tell she had been waiting for this.

“I love you so much Luke. I’m sorry we’ve been distant. I know that hurt you. But we weren’t ready yet. We still needed to prepare.” She looked over at Danny again, raising her hand to brush the lock of hair aside that hung over his glasses. Just like her own hair. “But we’re ready now.”

She stood and stepped away from the table, and Danny stood with her. Kim stepped behind our little brother, her hands on the shoulders of his robes. Danny was staring at me, visibly trembling.

“Luke, I want you to meet Danni.”

I just blinked. I didn’t understand. “Kim, I’ve known Danny all his life.”

“Not Danny, Luke. Danni.”

Kim gently but firmly pulled our brother’s robe open and let it fall to the floor. Danny didn’t resist. Under the robe Danny… no, Danni… was fully dressed, his outfit matching our sister’s, but in opposite colors. A black spaghetti strap top. A very short white skirt with a black stripe around the hem. And most importantly, those thigh-high socks, black with white strips, framing his full, creamy thighs. With his glasses and subtle makeup, with his long black hair falling over one side of his face, Danni looked just like our sister. They could have really been twins. With one exception.

Danny’s low cut top was tight across his chest, the straps containing what looked like full round breasts. Breasts that were larger than our sister’s!

I didn’t understand what I was looking at, and my eyes went back and forth between my brother and sister in confusion. Danni had tits? Big tits? Seeing my brother like this, seeing the transformation he had undergone, seeing how much he had changed, was already enough to shock me, but when my eyes locked on his chest, when I saw his very real cleavage and the wobble of his breasts under that tight, sheer shirt I nearly fell out of the chair onto the kitchen floor!

“Is… is it a special bra?” Danny was blushing so much he was turning red. I looked at Kim, but she was smiling triumphantly and trying not to giggle. “Is it some kind of fakes? Padding?”

“They’re not fake, Luke. Danni’s titties are 100% real.” She stepped behind our brother again and lifted his top by the hem, pulling it up sharply until his fat, full breasts bounced free. He wasn’t wearing a bra. They were round and perfect, and gently swayed on his chest as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Danni was slim, and they were large for his frame. Larger than his sister’s breasts. I couldn’t speak. All I could do was stare.

“They’re soft, Luke.” Kim reached around Danni from behind with one hand, groping one of his round breasts. It completely filled her hand, and her fingers sank into the firm flesh. Danni let out a sharp, sexy moan and squirmed in our sister’s grip, but didn’t try to pull away. I could tell he was enjoying this. “Look at them, Luke. I know how much you like big breasts. I’ve caught you staring at mine. I wanted Danni to be perfect for you. Danni wanted to be perfect for you.He let me do this to him, Luke! Our brother let me do this to him for you!”

“F-for me?” I didn’t understand. I had formed so many theories in my mind over the last few weeks. That Kim had seduced Danni. That Danni was trans. That Danny liked to crossdress, and Kim had caught him and blackmailed him into a sexual relationship. That my siblings were in love with each other. But I had never thought it had anything to do with me. I had been jealous and felt left out, and after that night in the closet at the gloyhole I had desperately wanted more, but I couldn’t understand how all this could somehow be for me.


	3. Kim has an answer for everything!

Kim led us to the couch. She sat on one side of me, and Danny… no, Danni… sat on the other. They looked so much like each other now, but sitting this close (and we were so, so close) I could also see the differences. Danni had a slender, girlish frame for a boy, but he was still a little broader than our sister. His jawline was a little more pronounced. His nose was a little wider. His hands a little larger. But none of this made him seem masculine to me. Instead for the first time since returning home this summer I could finally see Danni for who he clearly wanted to be… who he was. A beautiful young woman. No… a sexy young woman. 

He looked so much like our sister, and that was really, really turning me on (and they both knew that, of course), but even if Danni had been a stranger i would have been wildly attracted to him. His eyes were dark and seductive, and his smile was delicate and shy, but also inviting, as if he was keeping a secret that he hoped I’d find out. Which I guess he had been. His neck was long and slender and led to smooth shoulders and…. And it was impossible to look at anything else past his collarbone but his tits. Jesus, his tits! 

They sat high on his chest and were so firm and round that they nearly looked fake. But I could tell by the way they wobbled and shifted under his top that they weren’t implants. Or I didn’t think they were. I had never known a girl with fake tits, but Kim had said they were real. But they were so big! I had just been staring at my sister’ chest, amazed at how large Kim’s breasts had grown, and Danni’s were even larger. If Kim was really a double D, Danni must have been… an E cup? Is that what came after double D? I wasn’t sure. And even though his torso was wider than our sister’s, his breasts looked even more out of proportion! My brother had become a sexy slim girl with enormous breasts!

I looked over at our sister, ready for her to explain exactly what she meant when she said that she had turned Danni into… into this… for me. Kim’s expression made my eyes go wide. She was clearly turned on, watching me with an intensity that was almost predatory, and breathing so heavily that she was nearly panting. They both were, and I realized I was too. My dick was visibly hard in my jeans, and I knew it was obvious to both of my siblings. We were all turned on.

“K-Kim… Kim, tell me what…” I looked back and forth between them, totally at a loss for words. I very, very much wanted to turn back to Danny and kiss him. Press my body against his. Let him feel my cock against him, while I felt his new tits against me. But I needed to know what was going on. 

Kim let out a sigh and reached for the half empty can of Diet Coke she had brought with her from the kitchen. She took a log sip, then leaned back on the arm of the couch, her body turned toward us. “You don’t know this Luke. You probably never even guessed. But just like you’ve been in love with me for years, Danni has been in love with you.”

I turned to look at Danni to see if it was true, and it very clearly was. My brother’s eyes were closed tight and his face and chest were red with embarrassment. Hands clenched on his knees, he was visibly trembling. I didn’t know what to say, but I put my hand over his and squeezed it tight. Before turning back to Kim.

“I… I’m not in love with you, Kim. I mean- I love you. And… and I guess I’ve always been really attracted to you, but…” But it sounded hollow, even to me. It wasn’t exactly love, but it also wasn’t exactly not love either.

Kim smiled her knowing, sarcastic smile. The smile that had driven me wild for years. “Well, maybe not LOVE. But infatuation? I used to sneak onto your laptop, big brother. Your porn folders were full of girls who looked so much like me.” She settled back onto the couch and slowly hiked up her short skirt, exposing her panties. I was mesmerized, of course.

“At first I thought you were into Mom. I mean, all of those women do look like our mother, in a way. And she certainly fits your type. But I figured it out eventually, Luke. The way you looked at me. The way you acted around me. How my friends always thought you were my boyfriend. Did you know that, Luke? They’d ask about my boyfriend, and I’d always pretend I didn’t know they were talking about you. They’d say “who is that cute guy you always hang out with?” And I’d just laugh and pretend to be oblivious.”

She slipped her hand down the front of her panties, slowly beginning to rub herself. Here eyes were locked onto mine, and I couldn’t look away.

“Do you remember the time you brought home that girl for mom and dad to meet? The one you met at cram school? You remember, the one with the long black hair, just like mine? And when you brought her home, what did Mom say? “Oh, she looks so much like your sister!” I remember how much you blushed, and thats when I knew for sure.”

She paused for a moment, closing her eyes and chewing on her lip as she rubbed her pussy in front of us. Even with her clothes on it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. “Mmnnhnn… after that… after that I paid closer attention. I realized that every girl you dated, every one you looked at, they all looked like me. I saw that I was always the first person you looked at when you entered a room, and you always watched me leave. You would cancel your plans with friends to hang out with me, and everyone would say what a good brother you were. But I knew. And I liked it. I liked it, Luke.”

“Danny knew too, and thats how this all started. The three of us spent all of last summer together, hanging out nearly every day. But after you left Danny was so depressed, he almost never left his room. Mom thought he was just nervous about starting his senior year, but I knew he was missing you. One night when Mom and Dad were gone I got Danny drunk and convinced him to tell me everything. And Luke, he had so, so much to tell. Our little brother had been keeping so many secrets pent up inside!”

I felt Danni shift on the couch next to me. I looked over, but his eyes were still shut, and his head was still turned away from me. He was still trembling. I realized how impossible this must be for him. Everything was coming out now, and as stunned and unsure as I was, Danni was the one with both the most being revealed and the least control. He hadn’t said a word since we had sat down, but I knew if our positions were in reverse I’d be having a full on panic attack. I put my arm around his shoulder, and he immediately sank into me, his head resting on my shoulder and his chest pressed against my arm. He let out an audible sigh of relief, and I suddenly realized that he must have been worried that I’d reject him. Insead I squeezed his shoulder tightly. Whatever happened, we were still brothers, or siblings at least, and I loved him.

Kim seems very pleased with herself. “Danni was missing you, Luke, but it was more than that. He was jealous. He saw how you looked at me.How you were infatuated with me. And he saw how I enjoyed it. And he wanted that for himself. He wanted you to look at him the way you looked at me.”

“I asked Danny if he was gay, and he told me that he liked boys and girls, but mostly he just liked his big brother. Mostly he just thought about being with his big brother. Feeling your arms wrapped around him. Feeling your cock pressed against him. Kissing you and touching you and…” Kim paused, starring past me at our brother. Danni had stopped moving entirely, and was blushing so hard that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. But Kim wasn’t staring at his face. Instead her eyes were locked on our little brother's skirt, which was tented by an obvious erection.

“I… I… I-just wanted....” Danni’s voice was barely a whisper. “I j-just wanted you to… to look at me like you looked at-at her. I-I used to lay in bed and… and imagine I was your girlfriend. And… and…”

“And thats what gave me the idea. I asked Danny if he was trans, and he said he thought he was, but was afraid to tell anyone. Can you imagine that, Luke? Knowing that you’re really a girl, but being too afraid to say anything? Our poor little brother. Afraid, jealous and hopelessly in love, with nothing to do about any of it. Of course I wanted to help! The answer was so suddenly and obvious and simple. Danny was in love with you, and you were in love with me. And I was in love with being the focus of your attention of course! If Danny LOOKED like me, maybe he could catch your attention too. And wouldn't my cute little brother be the perfect girlfriend for my big brother?”

“Girlfriend? Danni can’t… I mean, even if Danni is… is transitioning and is going to… you know… come out as a girl… everyone would still know we’re brothers. I mean, siblings. We couldn’t… we couldn’t date.” But I could tell by Kim’s expression that she had an answer to my objection ready. That she had already figured everything out a long time ago, and had just been waiting for this moment when all the pieces fell into place. I watched as she closed her eyes, and slowly bucked her hips, letting out a soft moan as her she arched her back. Our sister was cumming right in front of us, getting off on the culmination of her plan to shape her little brother into the perfect girl for her older brother. It was surreal. 

Danni quickly pulled my attention away, shyly looking up at me, making eye contact for the first time since we sat down. No, I suddenly realized Danni hadn’t been able to look me in the eyes all summer. “W-will you let me be your… your girlfriend? Big brother.... Will you?” 

My breath caught in my throat. He… she…. was so beautiful. Sexy. And at that moment I knew I was going to say yes. I knew I was going to be with my brother… my new sister. But… “But how, Danni? We won’t be able to keep it a secret. What… what are we going to tell people? Tell Mom and Dad?”

I could practically hear Kim smiling with satisfaction behind me. “Oh Luke, don’t worry about that. We’ve worked everything out. Haven’t we Danni?”

Danni nodded. She was staring fixedly at her knees again.

“At first everything was a secret, which was a lot of fun of course!” Kim relaxed back into the couch again, although her fingers were still down the front of her panties. “We started small. Danny told Mom he didn’t want to get his back to school haircut. He wanted to let it grow out. And it grew fast! By Christmas it was nearly down to his shoulders! He just wore it back in a ponytail at first. We didn’t want Mom and Dad to get suspicious.”

“Clothes were next. Whenever we were alone Danny would come into my room and try on my clothes. They fit him almost perfectly of course! Oh Luke, he looked so hot no matter what he wore! Thats when the real fun started. Seeing my cute little brother all dressed up was just too much for me, and I made Danny masturbate for me. I did, Luke! Mmmmm… he looked so sexy, stroking his dick while he was dressed in my bra and panties, with his hair styled just like mine!”

Danni was blushing again, but that only made Kim even more excited. “It turns out Danny really liked being watched, Luke. He got off on the attention. And with my little brother in front of me, dressed so pretty, stroking his cock… you know I couldn’t help myself. You know I couldn't resist!”

She paused, savoring the moment as Danni looked more mortified than ever. I knew exactly what she was going to say, but I could tell she wanted me to ask anyway. It was all part of her show. She was enjoying every bit of this. The control she had over both of us. “What did you do, Kim?”

“I sucked his cock, Luke! I gave our little brother his first blowjob. I waited till he was nice and hard and crawled between his legs. I pushed his hand aside and took his cock between my lips. And he didn’t resist. He didn’t try to stop me, Luke. He let me do whatever I wanted. He let me suck his cock, and play with his cute little ass, and dress him up however I wanted. And he liked it! You liked it, didn’t you Danni? Tell him. Tell Luke!”

Danni was trembling against me, and his hand was clenching my arm. But I could see his cock was still hard under his skirt, forming an unmistakable tent, and when he spoke I could hear how turned on he was. I realized he had been waiting for this too. “Y-yes. I-I-I liked it. I liked it s-so much. L-Luke…. Big brother…”

Kim crawled across the couch and my lap, reaching for Danni’s chin to turn his face toward us. “You loved it. You loved being my little slut! Mmmm…. Tell us what you are Danni. Tell us. Its okay. We love you Danni. We always will. You can tell us what you really are. What you always wanted to be!”

She turned Danni’s chin until he was looking at us. There were tears in his eyes, but he didn’t look upset. Relieved. And embarrassed. But turned on. The look on my little brother’s face made it clear how deeply, desperately aroused he was. “I’m a slut. I-I’m a slut for my… for my big brother and s-sister.”

“Thats right, you are. You sexy little slut. Just like your big sister!” Kim looked up at me, a devious smile on her face. She had stretched across my lap to reach Danni, but instead of returning to her side of the couch she simply settled down across my legs and rolled over onto her back. I knew my bonner was poking her right in the shoulder blades, but she didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“After that we spent all of our time together. I had just gotten my job at the mall, so we started doing Danni’s shopping there. We tried to choose unisex outfits, but Danni looked so cute in girl’s clothes and I just couldn’t help myself!”

“I-I couldn’t either.” Danni was looking down at his knees again, but his soft lips were pressed into a small smile. “I could finally wear girl’s clothes. I didn’t want to go back.”

“We decided to tell Mom that Danny was trans, but he wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else. Mom was... “

“She was actually really great. Really… really good.” Danni glanced up at me. “I was so afraid she’d freak out, but she said she wanted me to be happy, and that she’d help me tell the rest of the family when I was ready. And she helped me with the doctors too.”

I glanced down at Danni’s crotch. He obviously still had a dick. Kim saw my look and laughed. “No, no! There was no way I was going to let Danni get rid of his cock. And thats not what he wanted anyway. It was the hormones. The doctors put Danny on hormone therapy with Mom’s permission.”

Is that how…” My arm was already around Danni’s shoulder, and I gently reached out to cup his breast. It was the first time I had touched my brother’s tits, and he nearly jumped in surprise. It was only a brief touch, but I could feel how firm they were. “How Danni got his tits? I didn’t know hormones worked that fast.”

 

“Well, they don’t. And I after a few months I was getting really frustrated. I wanted Danni to have big titties, because I know thats what you like, Luke. And they look so good on him don’t they? Oh Luke, you should see him in his bikini… well, you will.” She took another sip from her Diet Coke, finishing the can off and tossing it away. My eyes followed its arc as it went over the back of the couch and bounced off the carpet. No wonder the house was a mess. “Anyway, I wanted Danny to have big fat titties, but after a few months it was clear that the hormone treatments weren’t enough. Danny had develped these cute little A-Cup boobies, but even under a sheer top they totally disappeared! So I started looking around the internet, seeing if there were any other treatments. It took awhile, but eventually we found a clinic in Sweden that was doing a drug trial. It wasn’t hard to forge Danny’s doctor’s credentials at all. Can you believe it? Of course, they weren’t interested in just supplying medicine for one patient. They wanted a large enough sample size for their trial. So we told them we had 10 patients!”

I nodded along, barely able to keep up with what I was hearing. “Thats where the needles came from?”

Kim nodded. “We knew you had found them, but that was okay. We were planning to tell you everything anyway. The new drugs worked… well, you can see for yourself! Within two week Danny’s chest as visibly larger. And even bigger a week later. I’ll show you the photos later. They’re all on my phone. Believe me, watching your little brother’s boobies come in is veeeerrrrry sexy!”

She reached up and ideally squeezed Danni’s breasts. He blushed an even deeper shade of red and let out a small, soft moan, but otherwise didn’t stop our sister. “But it wasn’t fast enough, Luke. We knew you’d be home for the summer, and I wanted Danny to be perfect for you. So we decided to up his dose. I didn’t know if it would work, so I chose to try it on myself first.” She shifted her shoulders, causing her breasts to wobble and shake suggestively. “I know you noticed how much I’ve grown. I can always tell when you’re looking at me, Luke. Well, my experiment was a… huuuuge success.” She giggled at her own silly joke. She was clearly enjoying the effect this breast talk was having on my. I knew she could feel my erection pushing into her back.

“Danny went on triple doses immediately, and he grew so fast that we had to start hiding it from Mom. I made sure Danny had plenty of heavy sweaters and jackets to wear, and thankfully Mom was planning on visiting Dad for the summer anyway.”

“How… how big is Danni… Danni, how big are your breasts?” I was fondling his tit now, squeezing it gently. It more than filled my palm, and felt amazingly soft. Danny was leaning against me, eyes closed and gasping softly. He started to answer, but Kim quickly spoke for him.

“We went to my shop for a proper bra fitting. We picked out a few cute bras too. You can see those later. But Danni is a triple D cup. Thats the same as an F by the way. Which is very, very big.” My eyes went wide, and I must have sucked in my breath. 

Danni looked over at me, still blushing, but with a pleased smile. “You were right, sis. He does like my big breasts.”

“Well, he’ll love them even more in a month.” I looked down at Kim, confused. She gave me a classic Kim smile. Mischievous and cunning. All part of her plan. “We didn’t stop giving him the drugs. Three injections every day. He’s still growing, Luke. He’s getting bigger every day. And we still have more than a month’s worth of injections to go.”

I sunk back on the couch, totally at a loss for words. My siblings glanced at each other and both giggled. I couldn’t tell who sounded more girly, but there was no way you’d know that one of them was really a boy. 

“H-h-how much.. how much bigger?” I could barely speak. I really loved big tits, and this was… just insane.

“Weeeeell…. I don’t think we really know. The growth is unpredictable. But… pretty big? We’ve used up less than half the supply, and Danni’s already done from flat to…” She gave our little brother’s tits another squeeze, causing him to shiver against me and let out another sexy moan. “Pornstar big. I think he’s going to get a lot bigger actually. And we might even be able to get more. I’ve been forging reports, and I plan on asking for a re-up…”

Kim was clearly pleased with herself. “I always wondered what I’d look like with enormous tits! I’m a little jealous, actually!” She reached for her Diet Coke, and frowned when she realized she’d tossed it away. “Danni, sweety. Get me another Coke, okay?”

Danni stood without hesitation. “I-I’ll be back in sec, okay?” I watched him disappear into the other room. Everything about the way he moved was feminine.

“You make him get things for you?” I made sure to put a little disapproval into my voice. 

“Oh shut up! He loves it. You’ll see. Our little brother is sooooo, soooo submissive and eager to please. He does whatever I say, and loves every minute of it. And he’ll love it even more from you. I’ve made sure. You’ll see.”

“You gave him a blowjob…”

“Mmmm… so many times. For a girl our brother has such a nice cock! Are you jealous, Luke? I know you are.”

“So that means it was you in the closet that night…” As soon as I asked I knew the answer. The confusion on Kim’s face was clear.

Danni was the one who had sucked my cock that night, and Kim had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's plan to transform her little brother into the perfect girlfriend for her older brother is finally out in the open.

Danni stepped back into the room, a Diet Coke for Kim in his hand. Kim was no longer laying across my lap. She had literally fallen on the floor, and was now looking up at both of us with an absolutely dazed expression on her face.

Danni froze. “Wha-what happened? What…” But Kim cut him off with a sudden laugh. 

 

“You already did it!”

Danni went completely red, and he clutched the can with both hands as he looked down at our sister. “I-I-I didn’t…. I didn’t think you’d find out. I d-didn’t think Luke would say anything!’

 

“Oh Danni…” Kim climbed to her feet and wrapped her arms around our little brother, giving him a gentle but not very sisterly kiss. “Its okay. Its okay. I knew you couldn’t wait.” She turned to me. “Was it the night we watched the movies? It was, wasn’t it? I fell asleep, and when I woke up Danni was in the closet. He told me he was spying on you, but I know you can’t see anything through that little hole.”

She took the can from Danni’s hand and sat back down on the couch next to me, pulling Danni onto our laps. His bare thighs pressed against my crotch, and I knew he could feel the erection through my pants. He looked at me and shifted slightly, just enough to get comfortable. Just enough to let me know that he felt it.

She opened her Diet Coke and took a long sip. “We were planning on telling you everything when you got back anyway, but I guess Danni really couldn’t wait.” she smiled, petting our sister on the head like a pet.

 

“I- I couldn’t wait. Knowing Luke was going away for two whole weeks… I didn’t want to wait! I thought… if I used the gloryhole… Luke wouldn’t know which one of us it was. He’d probably… I mean, he’d for sure think it was you, Kim. But I knew he wouldn’t say anything. I knew he’d spend the whole two weeks thinking about it, and… and…”

I took a deep breath. “Actually… I really didn’t know who it was. At first I thought it was Kim for sure. I mean, nothing else made sense. But... “ Another deep breath. We were laying everything out on the table now. Kim was the manipulator, but Danni had already exposed himself so much. It didn’t seem fair to hold anything back from him. “But I wanted it to be you, Danni…”

They were both quiet for a very long time. Danni sat very still on my lap, not quite looking at me, his cheeks getting redder as I watched.

“I mean… I had … oh fuck, I can’t believe I’m saying this...I’d been fantasizing about Kim for years. But… but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how… how hot it would be if… if it was my little brother on the other side… the other side of that hole…”

We were all quiet for a long time, and I didn’t know what would happen next. Then suddenly Kim let out a shriek of pure happiness, and kicked her legs up in the air on the couch next to us. 

“Yeeeeeeeeeeessss! Wwhhhhhhooooow! I can’t believe it! I can not fucking sucking believe it!” she jumped to her feet, spilling soda everywhere as she hopped up and down around the couch. “My big brother was in L-O-V-E with me, buuuuuuuuuuut he chose my little brother instead! I did that! I did that!”

Danni was perfectly still on my lap, but I was staring at Kim as she performed her bizarre victory dance around our living room. She stopped and pointed at me. “Do you have any idea how hot this is? Two brothers, both obsessed with me! One wants to become me, the other wants to fuck me! 

 

Danni giggled and I rolled my eyes. “It's not all about you, Kim.”

She settled back on the couch next to us, still excited. “Of course it's not! It's about all of us! It’s about all the fun we’re going to have now that everything is finally out in the open! Oh Luke, we’ve been planning for so long!” Kim reached across my body to stroke Danni’s cheek, gently running her fingers around the back of our little brother’s neck, then suddenly pulling him toward her. She leaned forward and their lips met, right in front of me. They shared a kiss stretched across my lap, long and sensual, and when they broke apart they both wiped the drool away from their lips and chins in the exact same way. I couldn’t believe how much alike they were.

 

“We… we were going to tell you everything… and…” I could feel Danni trembling against me, too embarrassed or nervous or scared to finish what he was saying. But Kim was excited to finish for him. “ And then Danni was going to give you his first blowjob. Well, his first REAL blowjob. He’s been practicing on my favorite dildo for months, Luke. he looks so sexy sucking a cock, even a plastic one!” Her hand was on my pants now, unfastening my belt.

“But this eager little slut couldn’t wait, could you?” Danni blushed as he nodded, and slowly stood. As Kim unfastened my pants Danni lifted his skirt. The skirt was already so short, but I let out a soft gasp as he fully exposed his thighs and pink underwear. Panties. I could see his cock straining against them.

I felt Kim yank my boxers down, and my own cock flopped free. I had been hard all this time, and it was thick and pulsing as my sister wrapped her fingers around it. “Since our slutty little brother just couldn’t help himself we’ll have to skip the blowjob.

I looked over at Kim and she immediately burst out in laughter. The disappointment that Danni wouldn’t be sucking me off must have been plain on my face. “N-no blowjob?” I blurted out anyway, feeling more than a little dumb. Kim gave my cock a quick, confident stroke that sent a shiver all through my body. I never dreamed her hand could feel so good. 

“Look how eager big brother is for you, Danni! Oh, he wants your mouth so bad! He’s probably thought of nothing else for the last two weeks!” Kim was practically vibrating with excitement as she teased my cock, rubbing her thighs together as she slowly stroked me. “Well don’t work, Luke, there are many, MANY blowjobs in your future…” she leaned closer to my ear and whispered “from both of your sexy siblings. But for now we have something even better planned…”

Danni hooked his fingers under the edge of his panties and slowly began to slide them down his full smooth thighs. His cock flopped free, bobbing before us, sending a thin strand of precum flicking across my shirt. Danni slid the panties down his legs, bending at the waist to step out of them. His breasts were so large that they wobbled under his top as he bent, cleavage on full display. My cock throbbed and I knew Kim could feel it, but all she did was give it another quick stroke. She whispered into my ear again.

“Danni has something to ask you, Luke.”

Danni looked down at me, his pretty eyes magnified by his glasses. He was still lifting his skirt and his cock and thighs were on full display. 

“B-brother?” His voice was trembling, and at that moment I wanted so much to stand up and hug him close. To make sure he knew that everything would be okay. But Kim’s insistent stroking kept me seated.

“Brother… will you… will you fuck me? And… and make me your… your girlfriend?”

I nodded. I couldn’t speak.

Danni let out a deep sigh, and I could see his whole body relax. He had been so tense. Of course he had! My little brother had been waiting to ask me this for months, terrified that I would say no. But how could I? How could I possibly say no to this?

Danni climbed onto my lap, knees on either side of me. My cock was immediately pressed against the softness of his thighs, and then between his legs under his testicles. He felt so smooth and hot, and suddenly I could barely keep myself from cumming! He put his hands on my shoulders and pressed against me, his enormous breasts pushing against my chest. I could feel his cock trapped between us, throbbing and stiff. He whispered into my ear, just as Kim had done. “I’ve wanted this for so long, big brother. I’ve dreamed about it, about being with you. I’m so happy!” His voice was trembling. “I’ll be a perfect girlfriend for you, you’ll see!”

Kim as staring at us, a look of glee on her face. Her hand was trapped awkwardly between us, still wrapped around my cock, and she let go with a start. “I almost forgot! Don’t move!” she scrambled off the couch and disappeared down the hall, leaving us alone for the first time.

I turned my head toward Danni, pressing our foreheads together. My cock was stiff against his taint, and I wanted to find his hole so badly. He gently rolled his hips, pressing his entire body against me. I knew he was ready too. But… “Do you really want to be my girlfriend, Danni? Do you really want this?” It was a ridiculous thing to ask. My little brother had already come so far and done so much. He had changed his life forever. But this was all still sudden for me. So hard to believe. Even with my brother’s cock hot against my stomach.

“I really do!” His voice was husky, and I could see the intensity in his eyes. “Its going to be perfect, Luke. I’ve wanted this for so long, and I’ve done so much… practiced so much! Just to be perfect. For you and… and for me too, Luke.” He leaned forward and kissed me. Softly. Gently. His lips were hot and wet. It only lasted a moment, and he pulled back with a sly smile “I promise, I promise you won’t regret this. You won’t regret making your slutty little brother your lover.”

Kim suddenly reappeared, a bottle of lube in one hand and a dildo in the other. “I almost forgot the lube!” She looked at Luke with a serious expression. “Our little brother has a VERY sensitive anus. I’ve taken extra good care of it and I don’t want you ruining it!” Kim’s voice had the same tone as when she let me ride the new bike she had gotten for her 11th birthday. I had crashed it and bent the frame.

“I promise, I promise!” I knew my sister was serious, but I couldn't help laughing. Danni laughed too. “Don’t worry, big brother. I’ve had… plenty of training. I’m ready for you.” Danni was still pressed against me, and his voice was husky and sultry in my ear. My little brother was so sexy that I nearly came all over his taint. Only a deep breath let me keep control, and Danni could tell. He smiled and pressed against me tighter.

Kim kneeled in front of us and gently slapped Danni’s ass. “Raise your butt, cutey.” I could feel Danni shiver as his asshole was suddenly filled with cold lube. Kim used two fingers to gently coat the inside of his ass, causing Danni to squirm and let out small moans. Our sister finished my giving my cock another squeeze and a few quick strokes, making sure it was coated lube. When she was done Kim slid onto the couch next to us, an eager look on her face. 

“Well? Come on, Luke! We’ve all been waiting so long for this!”

I put my hands on Danni’s hips and slowly guided him down until my cock was rubbing against his asshole. “Are you… ready?” He nodded, gripping my shoulders tightly. He was looking right into my eyes and I couldn’t believe how sexy he was. How beautiful.

My cock found his asshole, spreading him open as he slowly sank down my lubed shaft. Danni’s asshole was slick and hot and so tight, but it took my whole dick and my brother settled on my lap with a trembling open mouthed gasp. His eyes were wide and his breasts pushed against my chest with each heavy breath.

“Does it hurt?” He shook his head. “You’re so big, but it-it feels good. Ughhhh… Luke, I’m so full. You have to fuck me now. I’ve wanted this for so long! Please, fuck me…”

I heard an excited squeak and turned to see Kim watching us intently. “What are you waiting for?” Her hands were already down her panties as she leaned back on the couch. 

I moved my hands from Danni’s waist to his rear, sinking my fingers into the soft flesh of his ass. Danni wrapped his arms around my neck as I pulled him up and closer to me, then raised my hips off the couch and slowly thrust into him. My brother’s ass was tighter than any pussy I had ever been inside, but it felt eager for my cock. Like it had been shaped to take my dick. I learned later that Danni had practiced with a dildo almost every day, but for now all I knew was that he clung to me like he was drowning, moaning each time I pushed my cock deep inside him. I could feel his own dick pulsing against my stomach, throbbing each time I thrust, letting me know just how much my sexy little brother loved being fucked in the ass.

As we grew used to each other, as Danni’s asshole adjusted to my cock, my thrusts grew faster, and my brother leaned back and began to roll his hips. He met each thrust, gasping and moaning as I pushed deep inside him. It felt incredible.

 

Danni’s breasts wobbled and bounced as he rode my cock. The thin strap of his top had slipped down his smooth shoulder, and one of my brother’s full, fat breasts had bounced free. Danni alternated between pressing against me and leaning back to meet my thrusts, and each time he pushed against me I could feel his breasts pressing against my chest, filling all the space between us. My little brother’s enormous tits were unreal. Soft but firm. And Kim said they’d get even bigger. Much bigger. I couldn’t even imagine what Danni would look like even bustier. He was already almost too sexy!

I wasn’t prepared for my brother to cum., but suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my neck. “L-Luke! Luke! Fuuuuhhhnnghh! Ohhh fucccck!” he shuddered and suddenly the space between our stomachs was wet and hot, sticky with Danni’s jizz. I had made my brother cum!

Kim was ecstatic. “Did he cum? Danni, did you cum?” She shoved her hands between us, then pulled it back. Her fingers were sticky with her brother’s cum and she eagerly licked them clean while she watched us.

Danni was gasping into my ear, pressed against me and hugging my tightly. He was no longer rolling his hips, but instead rocked back and forth as I continued to fuck him. I couldn’t stop., even though I had been on the verge of cumming since the moment my brother pulled down his panties. Pushing deep inside Danni’s ass just felt too good, and I wanted to make our first time last as long as I could. But I knew I couldn’t last long.

I grabbed my brother’s ass and lifted him up, turned, and then pinned him down on the couch. His head was laying against the arm rest now, and I was between his legs, my cock still buried in his asshole. It wasn’t the best position to fuck, but I only needed a little more. 

 

I looked down at my brother as I slid in and out of his slick anus. Danni’s eyes were shut tight, and he was biting his plump lower lip and whimpering as I pushed into him. His breasts wobbled against my chest as I thrust, again and again, and then....

With a shuddering sigh I came in my brother’s ass, filling him with hot cum. He pulled me tight against him, and we lay pressed together on the couch, both panting. I felt Kim’s hand on my back, gently rubbing back and forth. 

My sister and my brother, no, my sisters. I loved them both so much at that moment.

\------

Later Kim and Danni disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. Danni had just taken a shower less than an hour ago, but I guess he… she… needed another. I needed one too, but it was clear the girl’s wanted some privacy. 

(to be continued)


End file.
